<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes by Tibbins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560618">Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbins/pseuds/Tibbins'>Tibbins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbins/pseuds/Tibbins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Team Free Will 2.0</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p><p>So this is a poem I actually wrote for one of the Gish items this year and I recently found the paper and wanted to share it with you ^_^</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy, less than three years of age,</p><p>Has taken his place on Chuck's tilted stage.</p><p>Born from evil but raised in light,</p><p>He has a part to play in the final fight.</p><p> </p><p>The angel, fallen in more ways than one,</p><p>His strength diminished, his grace gone dun;</p><p>Choice is his anchor, love is his sail.</p><p>He will win this battle. He will not fail.</p><p> </p><p>The younger brother with darkness in his blood</p><p>Stands firmly on the side of good.</p><p>His faith, now in family, is unshaken and strong.</p><p>It has been that way ever since the Swan Song.</p><p> </p><p>The older brother now has a gun in his hand,</p><p>The others all heed him when he speaks a command;</p><p>As one they move forward to finish this war.</p><p>They will win, of course. That's what heroes are for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there it is!</p><p>Come find me on <a href="https://tibbinswrites.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p><p>Love Tibbins xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>